


A Battle for Love

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Confused Yuuri, Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love sick Viktor, Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Vikturri - Freeform, determined Viktor Nikiforov, victurri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor has been trying to find Yuuri for two years since their 'encounter' at the banquet. He's not worried that his beloved is engaged to be married to a female called Tabby, after all, Yuuri loves him most, doesn't he?A fluffy one-shot where Yuuri has to make a big choice...





	A Battle for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks as always to my wonderful beta InLoveWithYOI, you are a star!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy one shot!

"You can share with me, Yuuuuuuuuri…"

Yuuri's brown eyes blinked rapidly behind blue rimmed glasses as his cheeks burned and he lowered his head, "I-It's fine. I'll wait…" he stammered as he stepped backwards and fought the desire to openly stare at the naked man beckoning him to join him in the shower.

When would he get the message that Yuuri was trying  _ so  _ hard not to be interested and even if he was interested, which he  _ definitely  _ wasn't, he was already in a serious relationship.

-

Two months ago Phichit and Yuuri had been happily chatting about nothing in particular as they laced up their skates when the relatively calm atmosphere at the rink had been disrupted by the arrival of a new athlete.

A new athlete who sent the whole arena into a frenzy of chatter and speculation.

What was  _ he _ doing here?

Yuuri was caught off balance by a sharp nudge from his best friend's elbow and so his first impression to the newcomer was of him falling in a heap on the floor, squeaking like an idiot.

“Cheers Peach…” he hissed as the Thai man fell about laughing, clutching his sides, “it’s a good job I’m not bothered anymore…”

“Of course not,” Phichit replied, “that’s why you’ve gone bright red, aren’t you going to go and say hi?”

The Japanese man furiously shook his head and got up off the floor, stepping onto the ice and skating away to the other side of the rink. The last time he had seen  _ him _ he had made a complete fool of himself by getting drunk and dancing outrageously with him. So, no, he most certainly did not want to go and say  _ hi _ …

-

When he wasn’t practising at the rink, Yuuri and his girlfriend were busy looking for apartments and planning their wedding. He was pretty certain that he was doing the right thing. Ok, so she had been the one to ask him out  _ and  _ the one to propose, but just because he hadn’t thought about doing it, it didn’t mean it wasn’t what he wanted to do. Plus he  _ certainly _ hadn’t agreed to marry her because he was tired of worrying that he was going to end up alone and lonely.

Added into the equation, he’d sworn himself off men after the embarrassing incident at the banquet two years previously. It still made him cringe when he remembered how inebriated he had been as a result of performing so badly in the competition due to his nerves. There was no way on earth he would have done what he did otherwise.

-

Tabatha, Tabby to her friends, was pretty, funny and knew that most of the males at the rink thought that she was hot. She’d latched onto Yuuri as soon as he had arrived at the new rink along with Phichit, making it very obvious to all concerned immediately that the Japanese man was hers and off limits to anyone else.

He’d been a little flattered and very shocked when she invited him out for coffee one day after training and had only agreed because Phichit had persuaded him to go; telling him that ‘he was going to die a bachelor if he didn’t start dating soon…’

Fast forward two years and they were now engaged. Ok, yes, so she had bought her own ring, and apparently they were very happy together, according to Tabby.

And then  _ he _ arrived…

-

Everyone at the rink thought that Viktor was amazing. He was talented, funny, forgetful, caring, friendly, helpful and seemingly very content to be single. 

Well, at least to start with.

After a few weeks, little comments started circulating about how the Russian seemed to only come to practise when a certain Japanese man was training and about how he had been seen studying Yuuri’s schedule, making requests to change his sessions to match the younger man’s.

Yuuri of course laughed it off, raising his eyebrows in a disbelieving fashion as Phichit relayed the latest gossip to him over a sneaky pizza late one night. Tabby didn’t allow her husband-to-be to eat pizza, they were careful about their diet and ‘didn’t eat junk food’.

So far the Asian man hadn’t even managed a proper ‘hello’ to the older silver haired man, the images of the photographs of them being so close to each other as they danced were permanently burned into his retinas, never to be forgotten.

“I think you are all seeing things,” he had protested, taking another huge, greasy, slice from the box, “why on earth would he be interested in me? I’m not in his league, plus, everyone knows Tabby and I are getting married, I’m pretty sure she has even invited  _ him _ by now…”

“Anyway, I’m off guys…” he finished, shoving most of the whole slice in his mouth at once and wiping the back of his hand through the grease smeared on his chin.

His companion almost choked on the food in his own mouth at the last comment, coughing and spluttering as Yuuri slapped him on the back, offering him a drink and fussing over him.

“PARDON?!” he exclaimed once he could breathe again, “am I hearing you right? The guy who had posters and every available piece of merch filling up his room. The guy who used to spend HOURS planning his and Viktor’s wedding and practicing writing ‘Yuuri Nikiforov’ EVERYWHERE, is now ‘off guys’ when the man he has drooled over for years is actually interested in him?” he shook his head, “REALLY?”

“Tabby says…”

Phichit rolled his eyes and grabbed for the last slice of pizza, “God Yuuri, I’m really regretting telling you to go for that coffee with her now, that’s all you say nowadays.”

Yuuri sat in silence for a while, drawing circles in the sauce on the base of the box, contemplating what he had been told, brain swirling with all the possibilities of what he could have with Viktor. No, he mentally slapped himself, there was no point in thinking like that, he was going to marry Tabby. He couldn’t break his promise and her heart, even if it meant that he, himself, wasn’t 100% happy.

From then on he had tried to, very carefully so as not to be noticed, pay attention to how the older skater acted around him, looking for any signs of what Phichit had told him. There was no denying that Viktor always seemed to be 'just there', watching from afar and smiling whenever he caught the Japanese man staring at him. 

After about another week of subversive watching, Yuuri had almost got to the stage where he was able to smile and wave at him without turning beetroot in colour. However he still couldn’t talk to him.

“Honestly Yuuri, he’s just a person, I don’t know why you act so weird around him. Yes he’s won loads of medals, but he still eats and shits like the rest of us…”

Tabby wasn’t impressed that her fiance wasn’t making more of an effort to talk to the Russian skater. She wanted  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ at her wedding, plus she had heard from some of her friends that Yuuri knew him from a couple of years ago. However, whenever she tried to talk to him about Viktor, he just clammed up and wouldn’t say how he had met him or anything.

She knew that Yuuri had dated guys in the past, but she wasn’t worried about him having a  _ thing _ for Viktor, and besides, why on earth would the silver haired god be even remotely interested in her fiance?

-

Viktor was encouraged when Yuuri actually started to acknowledge that he existed. He had fought Yakov tooth and nail to be able to move to Yuuri’s rink and even then his coach had only agreed to a six month transfer. He had to entice the pretty Japanese man to come back to Russia with him, he wanted him for himself.

The older skater wasn’t worried about Yuuri’s so-called fiance. He remembered only too clearly what had happened between himself and the younger man at the banquet and how Yuuri had professed his undying love for him. God, the way they had danced together still made his knees go weak when he thought about it, which, to be honest had been pretty much every day since that unforgettable meeting.

Ok, so it had taken him two years to track Yuuri down after he had disappeared off the radar, embarrassed by his dismal failure back then. Thank goodness Phichit had started posting photos of the young man’s recent return to the ice and he had finally been able to find out where in the world they were.

The Russian gazed longingly at the figure gliding across the ice, remembering the urgent press of the Asian man’s lips against his and the tantalising feeling of their bodies touching as they ground against each other. He so wished he had accepted the urgent invitation and stayed with the young man in his hotel room that night rather than being the perfect gentleman and leaving him at the door. Viktor had been devastated when he had returned the next morning with a bouquet of roses only to find that the object of his affection had already checked out and vanished into the ether.

Engaged to be married or not, Viktor knew what he wanted and he wasn’t going to leave without him. He was here to fight for the man he loved and who loved him.

-

Tabby awoke in the middle of the night to find herself alone in bed. 

Wrapping herself in the duvet, she padded into the lounge. The only light source in the room illuminating her partners sleeping face was from his laptop. Curious as to what he had been doing, she wandered over and frowned. Why he had been watching videos of Viktor skating instead of sleeping next to her? Was he looking for inspiration for his next piece, or was it something more than that? 

She sincerely hoped that her carefully honed plans weren’t about to come crashing down around her ears. Yes, there were other skaters she had been interested in, however, she had thought that Yuuri had been her best bet to a comfortable life.

Deciding to keep a close eye on the interactions between her fiance and the Russian in the future, she took herself back to bed, leaving the gently snoring man where he was.

-

“Yuuri, wait up…”

The young man froze, there was certainly no mistaking who the soft accented voice behind him belonged to, he swallowed hard and turned around slowly.

Coming swiftly up behind him was Viktor, dressed immaculately in designer training clothes that clung to his slim and toned frame, accentuating his long legs and narrow hips.

“H-Hi…” Yuuri managed before his voice dried up and died in his throat.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for ages, it felt like you were ignoring me, do you not remember dancing with me at the banquet, we made quite a couple…” Viktor's voice trailed off, his captivating blue eyes winked and sparkled as his trademark heart shaped smile graced full pink lips.

“T-That was a long time a-ago…” Yuuri mumbled, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t excited about the silver haired man talking to him, nor that he was wanting to kiss the other man’s lips to see if they were as plush as they looked.

“I came back to see you in the morning, but you had already gone. I’d bought you flowers and everything!” 

Yuuri was immediately dumb founded, he didn’t know what to do or what to say,  _ Viktor _ had come back for  _ him _ ?  _ Viktor _ had bought  _ him  _ flowers?

“Oh, I-I…”

His sentence was interrupted by Tabby arriving and placing herself in between the two men, taking Yuuri’s arm possessively. “So you do know each other!” she stated looking between them both, noticing the slight flush on both males cheeks, “That means I can invite you to our wedding, you  _ do  _ know that Yuuri and I are getting married, _ don’t _ you?” she asked pointedly, staking her claim on the Japanese man.

Viktor nodded, “Yes, I had heard that piece of news through the rink gossip, although I’m not sure  _ my _ Yuuri is so keen on the idea, he has already promised himself to me…” he smiled sweetly at the stunned woman, “he has loved me for a very long time, did he not tell you that?”

Pleased that he had put the cat amongst the pigeons with his retort, he beamed at the now scowling female before turning back to smile lovingly at Yuuri.

“Don’t forget our coffee date!” he added, placing a brief kiss on the pale cheek of the Asian man before heading back in the direction he had come from, a pleased smirk on his face. 

Yuuri stood, open mouthed watching the retreating figure of his idol, his fantasy man, his perfect mate. Had he really heard what he thought his ears had just registered? Looking over at Tabby, his stomach twisted, judging by the expression on her face, yes, Viktor had just made a play for her fiance and she was not happy.

-

Life was not currently easy for the young Asian man, as well as training hard and choreographing his new routines, he was also having to deal with the ongoing war for his affections between Tabby and Viktor.

He had tried to make it clear to the Russian that, whilst he was very flattered, he was not actually interested, but Viktor was not having any of it. In fact it had only served to make him worse, sending expensive and extravagant bouquets to Yuuri’s apartment, leaving love notes that ranged in content from cute to downright obscene for him to find in his training bag; it seemed that Viktor only had one thing on his mind and that was claiming Yuuri for himself.

Tabby was just as bad. Constantly waving her ring around and talking loudly about the wedding whenever Viktor was in earshot, clinging onto Yuuri wherever they went and demanding affection from her overwhelmed fiance.

The incident in the showers was the final straw.

With a face burning hotter than the sun, Yuuri decided that he didn’t want to wait for the shower to become free and instead left the locker room, slipping out of the rink by the rear exit. Managing to leave without anyone seeing him and headed for the benches overlooking the park behind the rink.

That was where Phichit finally found him an hour later.

“Yuuri! Oh god, there you are! It’s chaos inside as no-one knows where you are! Tabby is currently being comforted by Liam as she thinks that you have run away and Viktor is in the process of hiring detectives to find you!”

The Japanese skater gave a small, dejected laugh, “Well, they didn’t try to look for me very well, either of them, did they? I’m sure this seat is visible from the upstairs rehearsals rooms…” his words tailed off as he noticed a box in his best friends hands, “What’s that?”

Looking down at what he was holding, Phichit grinned and handed it over, “It was delivered to the rink a moment ago, it’s for you. I bet you can’t guess who it’s from!”

Yuuri groaned as he took the box and placed it beside him on the seat, “If it’s another gift from Viktor, I don’t want it." He laced his fingers into his hair, "I’m tired of him and Tabby fighting over me. Right now, I'm not interested in being with either of them.”

“Go on, open it, at least see what it is before you return it and break Viktor’s heart.” Phichit urged, pushing the box back towards the other man as he sat down next to him.

Reluctantly Yuuri picked up the black square box and clicked open the lid, “Oh…”

Inside the box was an exquisite, clearly designer and very expensive watch. A low whistle sounded from beside him as his best friend leaned over to get a closer look. “Wow… that is stunning, I bet there aren’t many of those in the world. Take it out, I want to see it properly.”

Gingerly, the Japanese man lifted the timepiece out of its protective casing and held it in his hands, it was truly beautiful. 

“Yuuri, look it’s engraved on the back plate, what does it say?” 

He turned it over and ran a finger over the perfectly engraved words, squinting slightly to read them.

‘My Love, My Life, My Yuuri, I love you now and forever, Viktor x’

“Fuck…”

Red circles appeared on his cheeks as he read and re-read the inscription,  _ Viktor Nikiforov loved him… _

“What are you going to do?” Phichit’s voice was uncharacteristically subdued as he searched Yuuri’s face, looking for a clue as to how his friend was feeling about the declaration of love from his boyhood idol.

“I d-don’t know…” Yuuri replied, wiping away the tears that had begun to well in his eyes with his sleeve, knocking his glasses wonky in the process, “What do I do, Peach?” he implored, looking up for reassurance and help from his best friend in the world.

Lifting his hands to straighten the dislodged frames, Phichit ruffled Yuuri’s hair and smiled sadly at him, “Only you can decide that, you are going to have to break someone’s heart, or even both of them if you really don’t want to be with either of them. Why don’t you go home? I’ll tell them that I found you, but you need some time on your own away from them both so you can decide what you want to do. I can drop your bags off to you later, Tabby will have to stay at her own place tonight.”

Nodding thankfully, Yuuri hugged the Thai man and set off across the park to his apartment, glad that he had his keys and phone in his pocket, carefully carrying the treasured watch in his hand, the box left behind, discarded on the bench.

-

Tabby was furious, how dare Yuuri go home without saying anything to her. She was going to be his wife in a few months and if he thought he could treat her like that he had better think again. 

“Tabby, listen to me, you may not realise it, but all you have been doing recently is using Yuuri to get one over on Viktor. He’s really hurting at the moment, he feels more like a child being torn between sparring parents than your partner.” Phichit sighed as he tried to get the angry woman to listen to him, honestly she was so far up her own ass sometimes, he wasn’t joking when occasionally he wished that his best friend wasn’t engaged to her.

“Don’t try to contact him, give him some space, ok? Please?”

She huffed at him and turned away, not even giving him the courtesy of an answer, simply returning her attention to the ever attentive Liam who seemed more than pleased with the recent turn of events.

Shaking his head, the Thai man set off in his search for Viktor, hoping he would take the news better.

-

“Did my Yuuri not like his gift?”

Viktor was standing by the back door holding the empty box that the younger man had left on the bench.

“I think he did, it made him cry…”

Phichit watched aghast as the Russian burst into tears and slumped against the wall, clutching the small black cube to his chest, “Phichit, I love him so m-much, he broke my heart when he vanished the morning after the banquet. I looked for him for ages, trying to track him down. I even contacted his family in Japan, but they said they didn’t know where he was either,” he sniffed loudly and searched his pockets for a tissue, smiling in thanks when the younger man handed him one.

“I think Yuuri is totally overwhelmed by your determination to woo him,” Phichit confessed, “he has loved you for so long and was mortified at how he behaved when he danced with you all that time ago. He thought he had totally embarrassed himself and that you thought he was an immature idiot.”

Viktor chuckled despite the fat droplets still running down his cheeks, “NO! Never, I thought he was charming and incredibly sexy. I was so happy when you started having pictures of him on your instagram again,” the Russian blushed, “I have to confess, I created a fake account so that I could follow you as I knew that you were my best chance of finding out where my Yuuri was, I’m sorry…”

It was Phichit’s turn to blush at the thought that  _ Viktor _ was following his account.

“You need to give Yuuri space. Only he can decide what he wants to do. You know the kind of person he is, he won’t want to hurt Tabby by dumping her for you, he’s loyal and thoughtful and kind.”

The Russian nodded, “I know, and I have behaved like a total fool, barging in here, declaring my love for him and trying to persuade him to turn his world upside down just for me. I won’t be surprised if he turns me down, however I do know that I will never stop loving him. If I can’t have my Yuuri, then I don’t want anyone…”

“Really? You actually love him that much even without knowing him properly?” Phichit asked, a note of disbelief in his voice as he leaned away from the taller man and appraised him fully.

Viktor nodded shyly, his face and neck colouring a deep rosy pink, “I’ve found out everything I could about him over the two years I’ve been searching for him. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve watched and re-watched his skating videos and interviews, he totally got under my skin in the few hours we had together, I just couldn’t forget him…” 

“Oh wow,” Phichit breathed, totally in awe of the man standing in front of him, “I’m happy to put in a good word for you, if you like? I’m going over to Yuuri’s later with his bag…”

Slender but strong arms wrapped the Thai man up in a tight embrace, “Oh god, please Peach. I would be eternally grateful if you would. I’m sure that Tabby is a lovely girl, but she’s so not the right person for my Yuuri, she can’t possibly love him like I can!”

A muffled laugh erupted from the squish of Viktor’s hug, “I have to agree with you there,” Phichit replied, “she was more interested in being comforted by Liam than considering how her fiance was feeling when I spoke to her,” he confided.

“They were heading off out for dinner when I was making my way back here,” the Russian commented, finally releasing the smaller man, “she certainly didn’t seem to be upset that Yuuri didn’t want to see her this evening.”

The two men looked at each other, grinning at the shared thought, maybe Tabby would be her own undoing…

-

Yuuri sat on his bed, still holding the watch.

So far he had managed to eat, nothing that Tabby would have approved of, but he had enjoyed it, shower and get into his comfortable slobbing around clothing that was definitely not Tabby approved.

He was beginning to realise how much of his life his fiance was trying to change, not in a bad way, but in a ‘this is the way we do things now’ way, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

The ringing of his doorbell broke his thoughts and he slid off the bed, padding to the front door and peeking through the spyhole to see who it was before he released the lock.

“Peach…”

Tight hugs exchanged, the Thai man placed his friends bag in the small hallway and made his way into the lounge, making himself comfortable in his usual spot on the sofa, he had missed hanging out with Yuuri at his place. Tabby wasn’t all that keen on her partner spending time with his friends and their usual gaming nights had drifted from once a week to once a month and more recently only taking place if she was out herself.

“You like the watch then?” he asked, noticing the silver metal shining in Yuuri’s hands as he sat down in the matching chair.

“Oh, er, y-yeah…” he stuttered, putting the piece of jewellery down on the small table in front of him, “I looked it up, you were right, there are only 3 of them in the world, and I appear to own one of them…”

“FUCK, really?” Phichit scooted forward and picked up the expensive timepiece, examining it again, “he really loves you, Yuuri…”

The Japanese man nodded, “I’m finally beginning to realise that now, Peach. Fuck knows why he would be interested in me, but even I can see it and that’s saying something...,” he shuffled on his chair, “I need to work out how to talk to Tabby though, I feel so bad even just thinking about breaking up with her.”

“Don’t do anything right away, take all the time you need. Viktor is happy to wait for you, I can’t say the same for Tabby, but you need to make the right decision for you, ok?”

His point of view given, the Thai man changed the subject and challenged his best friend to an evening of gaming and general silliness, something they were both in desperate need of.

-

Uncharacteristically, Yuuri didn’t turn up for practise the next day.

Viktor was worried and spent the day with a very miserable expression on his face, his skating lackluster and flat. He was so scared that the younger man was going to decide that he didn’t want to be with him. He didn’t want to return to Russian alone; yes Makkachin would be waiting for him, but his apartment was so quiet and in all honesty he was lonely. If he had to walk away by himself, he wasn’t sure what his life would hold for him, all he was certain of was that he would have to retire from skating soon as his knees were giving out on him. Deep in his heart he simply wanted the man he loved so much to be there to enjoy life with him and to grow old with him. 

Tabby, however, did a great job of showing that she didn’t care that her beloved hadn’t been in contact with her, spending her practise time laughing with her friends and flirting with Liam. She was in her element at being the centre of attention for something other than her possible upcoming wedding, did she actually want to be Yuuri’s wife? She was no longer so sure about that, he was rather boring…

-

“Should I go and see him, Peach? You know him best of all, would he turn me away?”

Viktor and Phichit were sitting in a small bar, not far from the rink, discussing the reasons why their mutual friend had been absent from training that day.

“Knowing Yuuri, he’s probably spent the whole day tearing himself apart and has ended up as an anxiety riddled mess trying to work out how to keep everyone happy apart from himself,” the Thai man advised, carefully managing the expectations of the silver haired man sitting opposite him, “I can give you his address if you like, but don’t be surprised if he doesn’t open the door to you…”

-

Yuuri sat quietly on the couch as Tabby read him the riot act, demanding to know how he could be so selfish as to not contact her for the whole day and the previous evening. He knew that he did love her, they had had an amazing couple of years together, however he was no longer  _ in _ love with her. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t interested in Viktor, every thought he had came back to the silver haired man. 

On his wrist sat the exclusive watch, it’s poignant message pressed against his skin, the warmth of the metal reminding him of the heat of the givers hands on his back as they danced. The truth could not be denied any longer, he loved Viktor and he wanted to be with him, if the Russian still wanted him. If he had gained nothing else from his day of ruminating and self deprecation, he finally knew how he felt and who his heart yearned for.

“Tabby…”

The angry woman standing in front of him blanked him and carried on complaining loudly about his total disrespect for her and her feelings.

“Tabby,” he tried again, a little louder this time, but was still ignored.

“TABBY!” he half shouted, grabbing hold of her wrist so that she would look at him.

“WHAT?” she screeched at him, mad that he interrupted her in mid flow.

Carefully he stood and took both her hands in his, looking into her grey eyes and smiling sadly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to marry you or be in a relationship with you. It’s not fair to you to keep you hanging on when I know that I will regret not following my heart.”

In the deathly silence of the room, Tabby’s eyes filled with tears as Yuuri’s words registered in her brain.

“Y-You’re dumping me for him?” she whispered, not daring to believe what she was hearing. Yuuri was dependable, he wouldn’t do this, would he?

The Japanese man’s lips curled into a small smile as he nodded, “Viktor was right, I have always loved him, even more so since we spent a drunken evening together two years ago; I was just too blind to see it before.” he tried to embrace her, but was pushed roughly away, “I am sorry, Tabby, honestly I am. I take all the blame for our split. If you want me to leave the rink I will, I can find somewhere else to train.”

The young woman pulled her hands away from him and took a step backwards, only to step forwards again and slap him hard around the face.

Yuuri didn’t move, he knew he deserved it, she was angry and upset with him.

“You utter bastard,” she hissed, “I fucking hope he doesn’t want you after all this, you don’t deserve to be happy.” Scooping her bags up off the floor Tabby stomped out of the room, pausing to look back over her shoulder, “I’ll send Liam to collect my belongings, at least he doesn’t fuck men…”

Flinging open the front door she surprised Viktor who was about to ring the doorbell, “Oh what a surprise, come to collect your  _ boyfriend _ , have you? Well, you are fucking welcome to him. Oh, by the way he is fucking shit in bed, so don’t get your hopes up,” she snapped as she barged past him and down the stairwell towards the communial exit.

“Did I arrive at a bad time?” the Russian asked with a worried tone to his voice, as he hovered by the door. “I can come back later if that would be better?”

Yuuri shook his head and smiled, “No, it’s ok, I just told Tabby I couldn’t be with her anymore because I'm in love with someone else…

“Oh…” Viktor’s face fell as he stared at the younger man, noticing the rising handprint on his cheek, “D-Do I know them?” he stammered, wondering who had captured his beloved’s heart.

Dark hair fluttered as Yuuri nodded and stepped forward, “Yeah, you do. He’s about your height, has beautiful silver hair, the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen and lips that I spend far too much time thinking about kissing…” he murmured as he reached out to take Viktor’s hands. 

Realisation bloomed in the face of the older man as he looked down at the soft hands that were holding his, slender digits entwining with his own.

“You l-love me?” he breathed, a pink flush rising from his neck to his face as the world seemed to slow down in front of his very eyes.

“I do,” Yuuri confirmed shyly, losing his nerve a little now that the moment was here for him to confess his true feelings to the man he had desired for years.

“Oh, my Yuuuuuuri…”

Large hands released their grip on the hands they were holding and came up to cup the pretty face of the shorter man, tilting it up to face his as his eyes fluttered closed and his lips puckered, all ready to kiss his beloved properly for the first time since that fateful night two years ago.

Leaning up slightly, Yuuri allowed himself to be guided into the kiss, fighting down the nerves that were bubbling in his stomach at the thought that he had professed his love to  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ …

Their lips met in the softest, most chaste of kisses, merely a press of lips together before the Russian sighed and pressed their foreheads together instead.

“Before I get carried away and kiss you properly, I have to know, you will be mine now, won’t you? Be my boyfriend?” he asked kicking the front door closed with his foot to give them some much wanted privacy.

“Of course,” Yuuri replied, chasing his mouth for more delicious kisses, they had a lot of catching up to do.

Viktor grinned and led him towards the couch, pulling the younger man onto his lap as he sat down and wrapped his arms around his new partner. “Oh, by the way, I don’t care what she said about your sexual prowess, I think you simply had the wrong lover!” 

The Russian’s infectious giggle had them both laughing as they curled up together, only ceasing when the older man captured Yuuri’s lips again in a kiss that had him moaning in pleasure as his mouth was invaded by the older man’s tongue, yes they certainly did have a lot of catching up to do...


End file.
